Things Done and Not Said
by Luv-X-Juliet
Summary: Falling asleep while being punished is never good. Take into account lovely dreams and poking fingers, its bound to be interesting. Especially if its between Usagi and Mamoru! A Two Chapter Piece!


Before I proceed, just wanted to say Happy Chinese New Year!

* * *

Summary: Falling asleep during a punishment is never good. Take into account lovely dreams and poking fingers, its bound to be interesting. Especially if its between Usagi and Mamoru!

I don't own Sailor Moon. If you were a true fan, you'd know that.

* * *

**Things Done And Not Said**

* * *

Usagi glared at Mamoru with all her might.

The fact of their situation didn't help at all.

Her eyes held a clear message. _Baka._

His eyes narrowed in amusement.

It was his fault they were like this. And maybe Motoki's that they were here, sitting on opposite sides of the same booth. Completely silent.

That was his punishment.

He'd finally cracked.

Motoki had at last gone nuts over their arguments, albeit loud arguments and _punished_ them. As if even talking to the deranged idiot wasn't enough, she was now forced to share the same booth and air with him. In complete silence!

For the love of God, but He didn't like her. Not one bit. It was bad enough that she now had to spend even more time with him, but this time, this time she couldn't even argue her case. Or at Mamoru either!

Usagi sniffed. What injustice!

When Motoki had dragged both her and Mamoru to the booth he had said in clear and slightly menacing words "I have had ENOUGH of your squabbles and arguments. I've got a migraine just WATCHING you two get ready to battle! So you two are going to sit here with each other until I come back and you two will be civil to each other. And one more thing--" At this he narrowed his eyes. Usagi swear she saw his nostrils flare again. "—you will be completely silent. If you can't share nice words, then you can't share words at all!" At this he straightened up, eyeing his startled friends.

They had never seen him so serious. It was unusual, not to mention slightly unnerving.

Usagi was about to open her mouth, before Motoki shoved his hand on top of her lips. "AND no wailing, no complaining, no crying, no screaming and definitely NO ARGUING"

Usagi puffed up indignantly. Although quietly. She didn't want to aggravate Motoki any more than necessary. He was scary enough as it was.

But that didn't mean she cried or wailed every waking moment!

How could he think that if she wasn't screaming at Mamoru, she was wailing or crying or complaining? She wasn't a baby after all. Did he know any super heroines that were babies? Was a Sailor Moon a baby? Certainly not! She fought monsters and youmas, sure she may have cried on occasions and wailed at getting singed by some attacks, but that wasn't all the time.

Motoki, glad of Usagi's co-operation, turned around to a frowning Mamoru.

He tilted his head as if to say, 'You want me to stay here with her?' His head nodded towards Usagi. 'You want me to stay with her; silently?'

Usagi was mentally arguing these points in her head before she noticed in her peripheral vision, Mamoru nodding to her in disbelief. A look of incredulity in his eyes. She turned to Motoki to ask if the baka's neck was broken, before she saw Motoki's shoulders lift up in a shrug. And his eyes roll, a clear meaning of 'deal with it'.

Again, she puffed up in indignation. She wasn't that smart, but even she knew what Mamoru's inquiry was and what Motoki's answer meant!

As if sensing her thoughts, Mamoru faced Usagi again, bringing with him, Motoki's attention as well.

Both then realised what Usagi had seen.

Motoki was quick to reassure her that this was for the best; he couldn't have fights break out every day now could he? Nor could he risk one of these fights escalating to something terrible.

Usagi sullenly nodded. "But a free milkshake wouldn't go amiss." She hinted.

Motoki sighed, "Fine, but you have to stay here. With Mamoru. And remember, if you've got nothing nice to say, then you have nothing to say at all. Otherwise, no more free milkshakes from now on." His finger wagged in a reproachful manner.

Usagi nodded.

With one last warning glance at Mamoru – he wanted to make sure Mamoru understood what he was supposed to do and the consequences if he didn't – Motoki moved to behind to the counter; satisfied.

So here they were. Staring at each other in unabashed shyness.

Usagi stared on in annoyance, every so often taking a swig of her drink. While Mamoru on the other hand, sipped at his hot coffee slowly, gazing at Usagi with undisguised humour.

Usagi's eyes narrowed and scoffed at him. _This is your fault. _

One of Mamoru's eyebrows lifted cockily. _Who started screaming first? And made horrifically loud noises?_

Usagi crossed her arms delicately and tilted her head to the side. _It's still your fault. You started it._ She smiled, with a lift of one side of her lips. _You know it, don't try to deny it._

Mamoru, with a slight smirk, raised his gaze to her hair. _It's not my fault you're such an odango-brained horn. _Usagi's cheeks blush red in resentment.

She slammed her hands on to the table, and the drinks jumped a bit. Realising the noise she made, she glanced at Motoki. Mamoru was momentarily forgotten.

She didn't want to make Motoki mad.

Well, said person was staring at the couple in the booth with both eyebrows raised. Surprised at the noise Usagi created. But seeing Usagi gesturing wildly at her mouth in a clear message of 'I didn't speak! I didn't say a word!' he slowly, hesitantly returned to his work. Trying to convince himself that this was best. And that his best friends would not kill themselves.

He shuddered mentally at the sight if he was wrong.

Usagi, glad she wasn't in any further trouble, concentrated once again at Mamoru. Only to find him chuckling quietly. At her!

She drew her eyebrows together, wondering what the heck was funny. All she did was try to make sure she wasn't in more trouble. Pfft. Mamoru-bakas. Must be whack, in addition to being stupid.

She returned to her earlier position with her hands placed flatly on the table and glared straight at Mamoru. Her eyes narrowed to slits. _I'm not odango-brained. You, however are an idiot._

Mamoru, just took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his seat. His eyes watching Usagi closely. _Believe what you want. We both know the truth. _

Usagi gave up. _Stubborn lunatic._

Crossing her arms back across her chest, she contented herself with looking around the arcade. Different games around her. Checking on Motoki. Anywhere but that _thing_ across her.

At that moment, her friends came in through the arcade doors. _At last! Someone to entertain her, she was getting bored._

But, by the time that thought crossed her mind, Usagi took it back.

Motoki had also seen her friends arrive and promptly told them to leave Mamoru and her alone. He was trying to make them say nice things to each other. Other than that they were to keep silent.

Usagi could hear Rei scoff at that and make a comment about Usagi's incompetence and inability to _stay quiet_.

"Hmph!" five pairs of startled eyes focused on the insulted blonde, including another pair of bemused eyes from her companion across her.

Usagi glared at Rei and stuck her tongue out. Rei, in the only reasonable response, stuck her tongue out too, only with the accompaniment of pulling down one eye lid.

She felt like screaming! It wasn't fair. She might as well go home for all its comforts. But then…mother would make her study…and she had failed that test…. Fine then! She could stay with Mamoru. No problem! Just be quiet and ignore the dufus. Ergh, she heard a chuckle. She looked up again and that baka was still staring at her! And laughing at her. Again!

She pulled at the tips of her hair in frustration. And gazed daggers at him.

Mamoru just took another sip of his coffee. Effectively finishing his cup.

Wow, how'd he drink that much? She was sure they hadn't been there that long. Not that it felt that way. But the clock only said 15 minutes had passed. And oh my god! He finished before her! She still had half her milkshake left! Haha, now she had something on him!

She laid back against the booth with a smug smile on her face. Mamoru's lifted eyebrow was his only reaction. She lifted both her eyebrows once before dropping them quickly and nodded towards his empty cup. _Pig._ She looked pointedly at her own drink. _I hadn't even finished my drink, and you call me a food vacuum._

His eyes briefly narrowed before they rolled around his eye socket. His only reply was to signal to Motoki for another cup of coffee.

***

Time passed, and her drink long ago drunk, Usagi got bored, so she laid her head on her folded arms on the table, and started snoozing quietly. The brief moments when her eyes would peek open, she would see a blurred Mamoru staring at her. And his gaze wouldn't falter, even when they noticed her watching him watching her.

She mouthed the word _baka_ before snuggling further into her arms. Mamoru noticed her insult but only smiled and stayed quiet.

***

Oh she was walking on clouds! There were marshmallow and cotton candy clouds, light fluffy clouds you could pick at and eat! Oh what sweet sweet joy! Milkshakes here and lollipops there, chocolate bits and caramel swirls! Running through the clouds, picking pieces here, and selecting delicacies flying by, Usagi laughed, high and happy, 'Oh what a wonderful place, may I come here again and again or stay here forever!'

Though that cloud was particularly irksome, if kept getting into her face. She brushed it away, but back it came. She tried eating it, but it was tough and sticky and…it tasted weird…

***

"Forever…Leave me alone…cotton candy isn't supposed to taste like that…this is tough…ARGH!"

Yes, cotton candy definitely does not taste like that. As Usagi realised moments earlier. She had opened her eyes see Mamoru, wide-eyed, with his finger in front of her face.

When Usagi was asleep, the clock had eventually turned 6 and Mamoru, ever the gentleman, had decided to wake her up, so she wouldn't be late home. But he couldn't not wake her up and have some fun too.

So while Usagi mumbled nonsense under her breath, he poked her in the sides. But no, she still didn't wake up. He then started tickling her nose. Usagi had twitched, and moved a bit but she was still asleep. Deciding that this technique had the most potential, he continued to tickle her nose. At first she haphazardly waved her arm in front of her face. This had resulted in her face falling onto the table, exposing the rest that was hidden.

But, no, Usagi still hadn't awakened. So the tickling commenced once again. Only this time she bit him! No, she was chewing on his finger!

As good as he was at his essays and reports. No amount of writing could describe the sensations that rocked Mamoru's body, least of all the astonishment. He deemed it wise then, not to say anything.

But that didn't help the expression on his face! Or the ones on Motoki, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako!

"Holy cow!" Minako, ever the one to get a saying wrong, got it right in one go.

"Usagi…you just chewed on Mamoru's finger…" For once, Rei was speechless. This moment was just…just…definitely not what she had expected!

Makoto and Ami just stayed silent. What else could they say? It was already said.

Mamoru just sat there, his gaze fixed on his wet finger. Usagi's eyes were also fixed there. Slowly but surely recognising the bite marks as her own. If possible, her eyes grew larger.

Motoki had reached his limit. His neck was tilted forward, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Err…" Clearly Usagi could not think of anything to say.

"Uhh…" Neither could Mamoru.

They both looked at Motoki.

"You guys can talk now…" What else could they say? They weren't going to be screaming at each other any time soon.

Feeling the cool air waft past his damp finger, Mamoru at last collected his senses.

"What the heck were you dreaming about?"

Feeling like this was a good question, everyone's eyes turned to Usagi. What indeed had she been dreaming about?

Realising why everyone's eyebrows were lifted and pointed straight at her, Usagi turned red with embarrassment. She wasn't that clueless. "You hentais! I wasn't dreaming about that! I don't even know what _that_ stuff is--!"

"Better not." Mamoru mumbled.

"Then what _were_ you dreaming on?" Ami; her voice had returned.

"I was dreaming about cotton candy clouds and lollies and milkshakes as far as the eye could see! I was walking on air and I could pick straight out beside something yummy to eat."

"Then why were you chewing on Mamoru?" Makoto asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, what happened?" Rei was blushing. Her thoughts were going awry at the possible options.

"No!" Usagi turned redder, if it were possible. She had picked up on Rei's thinking. "There was this pesky, annoying cloud that kept getting into my face!"

"Oh! That explains your arm!" Usagi's face blanched, what else had she done?

"So then what happened?" Motoki gestured.

"I thought, what the heck, it was cotton candy. I could eat it. Two birds, one stone." Usagi smiled hesitantly.

Mamoru's dazed face changed to a laughing one. "Ahahaha, forever a vaccum, conscious or unconscious! We can always count on that!"

Soon everyone was laughing. It was funny; food would always stay at the top of Usagi's mind. Whether it was intentional or not.

"Ahh! Don't be mean! I don't _always_ think of food! I read too!" Huffing slightly, Usagi's blush didn't dim.

"Yes! Manga!" wheezed out Makoto.

"Hmm! Nice friends you are!" Usagi pouted, arms folded.

"Aww man, Usagi, don't worry, we still love you!" Motoki wiped the tears off the corners of his eyes with his sleeves. "We're calming down, aren't we guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

Everyone agreed. Though chuckling still lingered.

"Well if you're done laughing at me, I'm going to go home now, before my mother starts screaming at me…again." Usagi said. "It's why you woke me up in the first place isn't it?"

"Yeah…I guess." Mamoru grinned. "Next time, I'll just shake you awake. Might save me and my finger from a gnawing. Odango Atama." He nodded his head at Usagi as she got out of the booth and around her friends.

"Ahhh! Baka!"

"Nup! Nuh ah ah! Anymore screaming and you both shut up again!" Motoki warned.

Usagi's screaming stopped short and she glared at Mamoru. "Baka." She said before heading to the front doors.

"Wait up Usagi! We're coming with you!" Minako yelled, grabbing her stuff and headed towards Usagi's figure. The rest of the gang followed. They wanted to hear the details of her dream more clearly.

Meanwhile, Motoki rolled his eyes and started wiping down the tables, before closing down.

Mamoru, just sat back in his seat. Watching Motoki complete his tasks with unseeing eyes. Instead he saw the figure of Usagi walking with her friends recounting the details of her dream, until his intrusion.

_Ahh Usako…_

_

* * *

_So...What do you think?

Is it funny?

Review and let me know!

I might do another in Mamoru's point of view. Might be interesting eh?

Au Revoir!


End file.
